


Costumes

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cute, Dress Up, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: It's Halloween time.





	Costumes

Jensen awoke with a jump as the loud base filtered through the house. With a groan, he set up and looked around, realizing that his wife wasn’t in bed. He looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was way too early to be up, especially since him and Jared were given the day off. Grumbling, he pulled himself out of bed and wrapped his robe around himself. He made his way out to the living room and kitchen, when it hit him what song was playing.

“Oh god, is it that time again?” Jensen asked. (Y/n) looked up at him from where she was standing in the middle of the kitchen. She had her robe wrapped around her while she peered into the oven to see if her cookies were baking.

“Only the best day of the year.” She laughed. “I hope you have a costume for the party on set.”

“I honestly don’t think I do.” Jensen said. “I dress up like every day. I’m not big on costumes.”

“Well, then I guess you won’t need to see mine then.” She laughed, playing with the sash on her robe. Jensen pouted.

“Well, why don’t you just show me and we’ll just stay home from the party?” Jensen asked, walking towards her. He saw a large bowl of candy sitting on the counter and went to snag a Snickers. (Y/n) slapped his hand. “Hey!”

“That’s for kids in costumes.” She said. “And I’ll just go to the party by myself. I’m sure that Jared and Misha wouldn’t mind being my dates.” Jensen sighed loudly.

“I’ll go find me a damn costume.” He grumbled as he headed into the bedroom. (Y/n) just laughed and turned her attention back to her cookies.

****

“This is…not going to work.” Jensen sighed. He had tried to dress as Steve Rogers, but it literally just made him look like Dean. Everything he owned looked like stuff that Dean would wear. He walked into the bathroom to see if there was anything in there that would help him. That’s when his eyes landed on (Y/n)’s eyeshadow pallet that had a fresh spot of black. He had hair gel. He had band t-shirts. And he still had a prop from a party a few years ago when the squad all dressed in costumes that went together. “That’ll do.” He said to himself as he got to work.

****

“Jensen, where are you?” (Y/n) asked, walking into their room. Jensen was standing in the mirror, applying the last of the makeup to his face. “Is that my eye shadow?” He turned to look at her and she couldn’t help but smile. He was putting a goatee on his face. And a bright blue circle glowed under his shirt.

“Surprise.” He said with a smile. 

“Oooo, Tony Stark. I like.” She said with a smile. “I’ll be fighting the girls off so they don’t get at you.” She laughed. Jensen smiled.

“Wait, where’s your costume?” He asked. (Y/n) smiled.

“Well, I’m afraid we’re clashing this year.” She said, undoing her robe and taking it off to show her Supergirl costume. Jensen couldn’t stop staring. It looked really, really good on her. He pulled her to him and smiled.

“Do you think they’d be mad if we were a little late?” He asked.

“Oh, why would we be late Mr. Stark?” (Y/n) laughed. Jensen smiled at her.

“I think DC and Marvel are about to have a crossover.” He joked before kissing her deeply.

She was so glad that her cookies were already done, because they were indeed late to the party.


End file.
